Superhero
by Mai-chan63
Summary: In all honesty, KID and Tantei had started out as a joke. A fantasy of two young children wanting to make the world a better place. "Let's become superheroes!" Kaito hadn't seen any problems with this, so he accepted. Little did he realize that once they did become superheroes, everything changed for the worse. One-shot.


Wow, it's been a while since I both posted something, as well as even wrote something at all. Summer vacation left me with little inspiration and afterwards I was way too busy with university to even think about stories, let alone write them. But all of a sudden I got inspiration and the first time I had a moment for myself I decided to write this. As it was a pretty small idea I decided to just try to write it in one bunch and I did – I'd never written something in one go O.o it turned out longer than I had expected.

Edit: I wrote all of this, then ended up not uploading this for ages again. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked it and should upload it since I haven't been on this website for ages. But inspiration has hit me somewhat, and I decided; what the hell :) Not sure if I'll fully come back to , but we'll see. I have one and a half chapter that I can upload for the hero'verse in my Sporadic Muses story, so you can probably look forward to that one!

Oh well, I hope you like it! Please leave a review and a fav if you did! :3

 **Genre:** crime, suspense (in all honesty I barely have an idea what most of these genres actually entail…)

 **Rated:** T

 **Words:** 2.034

Superhero – one-shot

* * *

In all honesty, KID and Tantei had started out as a joke. A fantasy of two young children wanting to make the world a better place. One day when they were still young, Shinichi had come to him, all flustered and excited.

"Kaito! Let's be superheroes!" he'd shouted. Blinking Kaito had been thrown off by the sudden change in personalities – normally he was the one to concoct crazy ideas.

"What brought this up, Shinichi?" he'd asked, curious as to what had gotten his friend this out of character.

"You should've seen him!" Shinichi had begun, eyes practically sparkling as he'd recalled whatever had gotten him so excited. "He was on the news! The red-caped hero! When the bad guys were holding the people of a convenience store prisoner he swooped in and saved the day just like that!"

The red-caped hero? Kaito had thought. Yeah, he'd heard about him from time to time. Apparently he was some kind of self-proclaimed hero who had done a lot of good the past few months. Looking back at Shinichi, Kaito hadn't seen any problems with his idea.

"Sure, we can be heroes!" he'd said with a grin.

It was then that KID and Tantei were born. They'd started out small; cleaning up garbage in the nearby parks, saving other kids from bullies. But as they grew older their actions in turn slowly became harder; finding lost cats and catching petty thieves on the street.

The more they did the more they grew into the life of superhero. They trained their bodies and got themselves actual superhero costumes. The criminals became bigger and more nefarious. Luckily they always had each other's back and helped where necessary.

Lately they were even recognized by the police and asked for advice or help on certain cases. So with their help Tokyo became a better city. They were admired by citizens and the police alike, and crime rate dropped significantly.

However, Kaito had noticed something change within Shinichi. He'd become restless. He did not care about the attention the public gave them, the superhero duo, nor did he seem satisfied with catching smaller criminals. Quite frankly he was annoyed when they'd catch a lesser criminal, like a bag snatcher, and always left as soon as possible, oftentimes clicking his tongue disdainfully.

Besides that, he spent hours locked up in the attic of the Kudo Mansion which had become their superhero base – since it was connected to the library through a secret passage it provided a secluded spot with easy access to information and quick escapes.

When asked, Shinichi would just look at him weirdly and act as if nothing was wrong, achieving in actually making Kaito doubt whether or not he was just imagining things. It wasn't until that fateful day that he finally got the real answer as to what was wrong with his childhood friend.

Staring wide-eyed at his friend he felt his brain shut down. The sight in front of him was just not something that he could process right now. "Shinichi… why?" he asked, almost too afraid to do so.

Why was Shinichi – THE Kudo Shinichi, who wouldn't hurt a single soul in his entire life – standing in the middle of a room filled with slaughtered people. Their blood splattered all over the floor and walls.

But above all, why was Shinichi holding a knife embedded in Mouri Ran's chest. Kaito could see her smile a little, before her last breath left her.

Having heard his voice, Shinichi looked up, his eyes an empty void of blue. Pulling the knife out roughly, his friend lowered Ran's body to the floor. He closed her eyes before standing up. "I understand it now, Kaito," he began. He lowered his head to look at Ran, which caused his raven-black locks to fall in front of his eyes. "I understand what the real evil is now."

"Shinichi, did you kill all these people?!" Kaito shouted, eyes wide in disbelief. "Why?! And why Ran?"

Still with his head lowered Shinichi answered with a completely calm voice, as if none of this affected him at all. "Sometimes innocent people have to be sacrificed for the greatest plot in history. But you understand that, don't you, Kaito?" Finally looking up, Shinichi showed a face Kaito had never thought he'd seen him wear in this kind of situation. Just like his voice, there was nothing in his face that showed he was affected by the situation. He even wore a small smile, not caring at all that a drop of blood slid down his cheek.

"No!" Kaito shouted, "I don't understand! What the hell is going on, Shinichi?!"

Blinking, the smile disappeared off of his face as confusion took place. "It's simple, isn't it? The real evil, our real enemy, is the government," he said. "If we want to truly rid this world of all evil, we have to get rid of this government. How can we call ourselves superheroes if we can't do at least that much?" The smile was back. He looked as if he was telling Kaito how nice the weather was today.

"No…" Kaito said softly. What had happened to his friend? How had he become this deranged? He was sounding more like a conspiracy theorist, accusing the government like that. Except Shinichi was the deranged kind of conspiracy theorist who took matters into his own hands and caused chaos by killing. "Shinichi, don't do this," Kaito begged.

"Are you two okay?" Another voice suddenly shouted from behind Kaito. Footsteps came closer and Kaito looked at Shinichi, who seemed to be in no hurry to leave.

"Shinichi go! I will tell them the culprit got away, please just leave and we'll talk later alright?" Kaito said, practically begging Shinichi to go.

"No," Shinichi said, a determined look on his face. "I will show them who I am. I will show them who they need to watch out for. They are the enemy, now are you with me or are you against me, Kaito?"

Kaito couldn't answer that. How could he? Shinichi was making him choose between this deranged idea and losing his best friend. Two officers reached the room, surprised gasps leaving their mouths as they took in the sight.

"KID? Tantei? Are you two alright? Who did this?" Takagi asked the two, surprise making him miss the blade in Shinichi's hand.

Shinichi didn't look at them. His focus was solely on Kaito as he waited for his decision. Tears gathered in Kaito's eyes as he looked at his friend. Shinichi was serious, wasn't he? "Shinichi," he began softly – his voice was on the verge of breaking. "Please don't do this," he begged. He didn't want to lose Shinichi – he COULDN'T lose Shinichi, but to proclaim anarchy… he couldn't do that with a sane mind.

Shinichi straightened his back determinedly, and threw the knife in front of Takagi and Satou. "You can tell that stupid little government of yours, that I will be coming after them next!"

Turning around he walked away from the scene, to the window that was the only other way out. Opening it he looked over his shoulder at Kaito. There was the hidden question in his eyes – Kaito's last chance to join him.

Shaking Kaito bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to join Shinichi in whatever adventure he started. He wanted to run towards him and proclaim that he'll never leave the other's side.

But…

This was pure madness. Closing his eyes, Kaito jerked his head to the side so that he wouldn't have to witness his friend leave – he knew he would follow him if he did. Tears started to fall and soon Kaito himself fell to his knees, sobbing and shaking as he felt a part of his heart was torn out of his chest.

He hadn't heard Takagi's nor Satou's calls for Shinichi to stop and explain himself, nor their worried questions as Shinichi had left out the window. All he could think about were the mad words that had come out of his friend's mouth and the deranged look as he'd stated his enemy.

XXX

It took a few months, but with the help of Kaito they eventually caught Shinichi. The now eighteen-year-old had gone on a killing spree, killing government officials left and right, until they lured him into a trap designed by yours truly. Kaito knew how Shinichi's mind worked and so he was used against him.

Insane murderer, is what they'd called him. I am not the one who is evil, Shinichi thought as he looked at the policemen outside his jail cell. "This is the terrorist, right? The one who's been killing government officials?" they murmured to each other.

Clicking his tongue, Shinichi bit his thumb. How cunning of the government, to make him look like the bad guy. Well, it was to be expected that it would end up this way. The people believed their government. Even if Shinichi had been their hero and saviour as Tantei, they wouldn't listen to him.

Those fools.

All of a sudden the door opened and the guards were ushered outside. Who entered was someone Shinichi hadn't seen since the first time he'd started killing. "Kaito," he said with a friendly smile. "Come to visit your old pal?"

Even if Kaito had been the one to catch him, Shinichi wasn't going to blame him. He realized the first few days that they would put all kinds of ideas in his friend's head the moment he left him alone. Kaito's not to blame for being used.

"So much for your dream of becoming heroes, huh?" Kaito said, hesitantly staying away from the cell.

Smile broadening Shinichi spread his hand. "It ended differently than on television, yes, but my dream is quite complete. If only I'd been able to kill all of them…" he left off a little, letting the implications speak for themselves. "However, there is still time. They won't sentence me to death, so I'll wait out my time. I'm not impatient."

He saw the frown appearing on Kaito's face. "Why…? Shinichi, how did you get all these crazy ideas? Why kill all of them?" Kaito asked, pain written all over his face.

Standing up, Shinichi looked at Kaito with a serious face. "Alright, I'll tell you. The reason why the government is evil. The reason we need to take them out."

Unconsciously Kaito moved forward, hope growing as his friend finally seemed to want to talk. "It all started-" Shinichi started, but was cut off by someone entering the room through the door behind Kaito.

"Careful now, Kaito," a man said, making Shinichi widen his eyes. He recognised that voice. "I know you want to hear what he has to say, but remember he isn't quite in the right state of mind." Kaito had turned around at the sound of the voice and Shinichi could see the man was getting through to him more easily than he did.

"Kaito, don't listen to him!" Shinichi shouted, readying his body to fight even though he was locked up. "He's one of them! He's the one who killed Ran!"

Kaito slowly turned towards him with a frown, and it was at that time that Shinichi knew he'd lost him. "What?" Kaito began hesitantly, "You're the one who killed Ran. I saw it, I was there."

"Kaito that's not true! I… yes, I guess I did in the end kill her, but he's the one who started it! I just delivered the final blow!"

"You see, Kaito?" the man said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's delusional, his story is not making sense. Please, let's just get out of here, before he fills your head with equally delusional ideas."

Nodding, Kaito let the man lead him away from Shinichi. Shinichi threw himself against the bar of his cell. "Don't touch him! Kaito, don't leave! I can explain! Goddamnit!" Kaito didn't look over his shoulder, his back stayed towards Shinichi as he left. And the door slowly closed with the last sight being the man's grinning face.

With all his power Shinichi pounded against the bars and shouted. "Leave him alone, SNAKE!"

* * *

I wasn't sure at first whether to have Snake or Gin take Kaito away at the end. I decided upon Snake as in the Magic Kaito series he was Kaito's enemy and I thought it more ironic to have him take Kaito away in this story, rather than Shinichi's enemy in Detective Conan.

And just in case you are wondering, the inspiration was from the song Super Hero by Kagamine Len. It's an amazing and a very catchy song with a dark twist, so I suggest you go watch it on YouTube!


End file.
